X4: New Beginnings
by XXdarkphoenixXX
Summary: Takes place right after X3, what should happen in the next installment in this movie franchise? Read the new beginning of the X-men.
1. Chapter 1

It was slow and quiet outside, the wind was barely hitting the windows. Logan laid awake in bed, listening to the sounds of peaceful breathing within the mansion walls. No matter how much he tried, sleep would not come. He reflected on everything that had happened in the past week. It almost seemed like a dream, everything was still hazy and the grief had not hit him yet. He played back her death over and over inside his head, had there been anything more he could have done to save her? The cure had been very close, but there was no way she would have let him or anyone else get close enough with the cure in their hands, besides she was much too powerful for it to have any effect on her, he reasoned. Yet he still felt guilty for not even trying it, for not doing everything in his power to bring her back. She could have fought her back, but every day after that would be a fight for her, and he hadn't wanted her to feel pain anymore. She deserved pain the least of anyone he knew, she was one of the most caring and nurturing people he had ever met. Logan got up and walked through the halls, he didn't know where his body was taking him but in the end it didn't even matter. He opened the back door of the mansion quietly and slipped outside into the chilly fall air. His legs took him right to her grave, he looked at her name and ran his fingers across the letters, and it sent chills down his spin. It all began to hit him, he would never see her again, and she was gone. Gone. It sounded so final, and it was wasn't it? She had escaped death once but not this time, he had watched her take her last breaths in his arms, he had finally told her how he truly felt, had said those three words he thought he would never say. He had told her that he loved her, and now she was gone. The only woman he had ever seen a future with had died, and there was no bringing her back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he screamed, as he lounged towards the trees and shredded them into tooth picks.

"She can't be gone…." He whispered among the trees.

Little did Logan know that in the white hot room Jean was listening and could hear his words, "I'm almost done here Logan, I will come back to you. All of you."

* * *

><p>Dr. Moira Mactaggert sat behind her desk, head in her hands. The x-men had called her a few days ago to tell her Charles had passed away. She hadn't believed it at first; He had so much strength and seemed the least likely person to be taken down. She rested her head in her hands holding back her tears, but there was no way to stop the drops from falling down her flushed cheeks. She was suddenly startled as a monitor began to beep loud and quick from the adjoining room to her office.<p>

"This can't be right…. This must be a mistake" she thought as she slowly got up and made her way to the limp body across the room.

* * *

><p>"He like, never even comes out of his room. Do you think he's okay?" Kitty asked hesitantly.<p>

"I think he is fine, he just needs some time Katherine. He has been through a lot, as we all have, but Logan took her death the worst. He needs some time to recover." Ororo stated with a small smile. She was much too busy teaching and taking care of the institute to try to reach Logan. She had tried, but there was just no use. He wanted to be locked and secluded within his room, no matter how much she had tried, he had insisted upon it.

"I hope your right Ororo…" kitty said slightly unbelieving.

* * *

><p>Next chapter up soon :] sorry there are so short, I just started all this writing stuff so its gonna take me awhile to get into it! please review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in a deep slumber. The moon was shinning bright, its fullness blossoming through the night. Logan stirred in his sleep; he hadn't slept well ever since she was gone. The house was silent, nothing was amiss but something just didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

Suddenly there was a shaking that rattled the whole house. Logan could hear the sounds of the other students and staff awakening. He immediately sprung out of bed running to the nearest exit. "It has to be jean…." He whispered to himself coming to a halt right at the edge of the woods.

"No….. This can't be real" he said out loud.

**Meanwhile**

Storm has also heard the commotion and had assembled a team of herself, Kitty, and Ice man, leaving the rest of the team and young x-men to protect the mansion. They swept the back yard and quickly looked to see Logan; someone was standing in front of him they couldn't quite see.

As soon as they saw him, they all halted as if struck by lightning.

"This can't be real…. Logan, tell me, is it really him"?

"It's him alright, I can smell him".

Scott looked back and forth between them, confused as to what was happening.

"Scott, how did you get here, you died." Kitty said staring, mouth slightly agape.

"I don't know, Kitty…. I just remember so much pain and then waking up and feeling the need to come straight here. I know it was her but I don't know how. I could feel her through our link. I don't know where she went; we have to go looking for her."

"Scott… you need to come back to the mansion with us, well explain everything".

"No. Not until we find Jean. I won't let anyone harm her this time… I promised her. Please Ororo."

"Scott….. Jean died, like, awhile ago. Right before she killed you." Kitty stated slowly

Scott let this news sink in, he felt she wasn't lying though he didn't know how this could be possible..

"This can't be….."

"It is true Scott, I am sorry my friend".

He hung his head and followed them back to the still open back door of the mansion. What do I have to live for now, what do I have left without the woman that I love, the woman I would give everything for.

Inside the white hot room Jean murmured her apologies. "I'm sorry Scott", she said tears escaping the creases of her closed eyes, "I will come back, I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Updates coming soon

Also: I do not own any characters, all belong to marvel and the movie belongs to fox.

Please please review :]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: from now on I'm going to be posting songs that I was listening to that were my inspiration, sorry it took me so long to update. As long as everyone enjoys the story I will keep posting! Most of my inspiration comes from the comics as well as gossip girl. There will be a lot of romance going on so keep reading!

Xoxox

Song: Wait by M83

* * *

><p>Moira was sitting next to the once unconscious body, happy tears falling from her face.<p>

"I'm so happy you are here Charles", Moira said soothingly. "I don't understand how this happened, how this could be real, she said in her thick Irish accent."

"It is very real Moira, you didn't think I could stay gone forever did you?"

"Of course not Charles, you are much more powerful than I ever believed."

"Not quite powerful enough…Jean didn't make it. I tried so hard to save her… and all my efforts were useless. I feel responsible for what has happened to her. She was always one of my favorites, like a daughter to me. I let her down. I thought what I was doing was the right thing. By putting barriers in her head I managed to give Jean an almost normal life…and she had this other personality, where all her power was that I locked away, never meant to be unleashed in this life or any other. If it wasn't for me her powers would have developed, she may have never been able to control them, but I didn't know that for sure. I took a gamble and I made the wrong choice. Now hundreds of people, including one of my other students is dead and the blood is on my hands".

"Oh Charles, you were only doing what you thought was right. You can't be blamed for what Jean did as Phoenix… It was no one's fault. It was an accident; there is nothing that can be done about it. You must forgive yourself for this, your students need you."

* * *

><p>*at the mansion*<p>

"Scott I don't know how this happened but your perfectly healthy…do you remember anything"?

"Just seeing Jean and being so happy she was alive…What happened to her? No one will even speak to me about her, like they are afraid or something."

"Scott… Jean killed a lot of people, including you and the professor. I'm sorry, we tried to save her but Logan had to kill her before she destroyed everything."

Suddenly there was some shaking; the whole floor began to vibrate like an earth quake… which is rare in New York. Everyone was getting up and running down the hallway, going into the safe room. All the X-men met in hall, dressed in uniform, and looked at each other. It was just Storm, Angel, Rogue, Bobby, Beast, and Kitty.

"What is going on here?"

"I don't know but it's coming from the garden…."

They all quickly raced out to the garden just to see the ground splitting down the middle from a familiar grave…

She will rise again

It was printed at the top of her gravestone, no one meant for it to be taken literally…

"Everyone be on guard, We need to take care of this before it goes out of hand" said storm.

"I'm not gonna letcha hurt Jean, said Logan growling low.

Storm and Beast exchanged a look, which the other younger X-men picked up on.

Everyone lined up in front of the grave as a huge light burst from the grave site. Everyone shielded their eyes as Jean rose from the grave flying high into the air. Almost as soon as she rose and burst from light and fire she just as soon fell, falling only to be caught by Logan. Her green pools stared into his brown ones.

"Logan….I…."

"shhh it's okay, you don't have to say anythin right now darlin'."

He adjusted her in his arms as if to carry her back upstairs.

"I'm sorry for this Logan, but it has to be done and you're the only one who can do it."

With that she took over his mind, plunging his claws into her chest, letting go of his mind only after her eyes began to lose their life.

"No…. Jean why did you do this, don't do this…He looked into her eyes brushing the tears of pain back from her pale and clammy skin. Right as he was laying her down Scott came over, pushing past the other X-men..

"I'm sorry, as soon as I got the call I came as soon as I could…. I had just gotten off my flight back from Ireland, it took awhile to get through customs. He immediately stopped talking as he realized the somber mood he walked into. He saw her body laying there, covered in blood. There were three holes just big enough for someone's claws to have pushed right through her heart in her chest.

"Logan, you bastard… what have you done".

Scott walked over his hands on his visor, he was right about to plunge a blast to completely abliderate the stunned man, who still sat holding her body when a huge blast of light escaped Jean and went into all directions. Everyone was blown off their feet and sat several hundred yards from her body as they got to their feet, only to see Jean slowly rising into the air, except instead of being vertical, her body was now laying horizontal about 3 feet off the ground. Light filled her eyes and every cavity of her body. Her skin was decaying, only to be rebuilding itself. Images of her life were flashing into their minds as they stared at her. Her finding out she was a mutant, her early missions, learning to control her powers with the professor, falling in love with Scott, her saving everyone on that mission from the giant flood of water and the deal she made with her other half the dark phoenix.

"what is she doing?"

"I don't know Scott…..I feel like she's trying to show us something".

It finally became evident as her thoughts mirrored inside their own minds what she was doing.

"She's showing us her whole life…She's mending her mid. She is rebuilding what the professor destroyed and becoming one whole person again. Jean and the phoenix are becoming one person, the way it was supposed to be."

Suddenly all the light was taken from her body and she was gently floated to the ground where Logan picked her up and began to walk back inside…

"She's unconscious… I'm taking her to the lab."

Slowly all the x-men began to walk back inside the building after them.

Okay, I know this is kind of strange but I wanted to fix what the writers messed up in the movies. I don't like the idea of Jean having a double personality so this was my way of making it right before I go on with the story. Please review


End file.
